


Forbidden Love

by Mirapopi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirapopi/pseuds/Mirapopi
Summary: Harry is back in Hogwarts after the war against the dark lord and gets confused with his feelings. and who is the lucky one? Yes, Draco Malfoy.Whether the story ends well or not, you will see...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I'm new on this platform so I really hope u all enjoy the beginning of my own fanfiction.  
> I also hope I've made everything right.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> U can also read the story in german if u want. :)

Harry

The train causes a cloud of smoke to rise and means to the students to get in. I, Harry Potter and saviour of the Wizard's World, am on my way to a new year at Hogwarts. I look after the read lights of the dark blue Mercedes as it disappears around the corner. Relieved, I sigh. It's time again. I can get away from Petunia's claws and make up for my last school year. After the battle against Voldemort the majority of my year had decided to repeat the year in order to achieve the best possible result. I am one of them too. But the best part is that I was appointed student representative. After long years of waiting, I had actually made it. I'm really looking forward to the huge student speaker pool and my own rooms. Secretly I hope that Ginny would also become a student speaker. Okay, Ron and Hermione would also be a great choice. But Ginny is my girlfriend. I have to ask her immediately if she was also elected. But first I have to fight my way through the masses of paparazzi. Since my victory against the Dark Lord they had jumped at me like hungry animals, punched me with questions and almost flashed me to death. Quickly I pull the hood of my sweater over my head and hurry, with my wardrobe suitcase in tow, over the railway track King´s Cross. I look around hastily to make sure that no reporters follow me and slip into the train unnoticed. Most of the compartments are empty, so I can choose any one. Finally I decide on a compartment at the end of the row of cars, push my suitcase on the spot and draw the curtains. Only through a gap can I see how the platform begins to fill slowly but steadily. I recognize many old faces like those of Luna, Cho, Seamus, Neville and others from my vintage. But also new faces can be seen. A shy little girl with red-blond braids and big deer eyes looks at the train in astonishment. I have to smile. I certainly looked like that. The lightning storm makes me look away. I see Ron and Hermione trying to make their way through the paparazzi masses with their elbows. Behind them Ginny walks and keeps her eyes singeing as she seems to be very exciting as "Potter's girlfriend". As she has red hair, like all of the Weasley family, she is recognized immediately and runs the last rest to the train door. She quickly waves to Molly and Arthur before she, like my two best friends, disappears on the train. My heart makes a small sentence when I think of finally seeing my friends again after many weeks. I look at the waggon door with excitement as it is already pushed open.   
"What the hell do I care what kind of shower gel Harry uses? Anyone wird´s already be.”  
You'd have to be blind not to see that he's in a pretty bad mood. He enters, Hermione and Ginny in tow.   
"Oh, hey Harry." Ron grins at me crookedly before he is pushed aside by Hermione.  
"Harry," she squeals before she falls around my neck.   
"Hermione...you crush me!".  
She shows her white, flawless teeth and drops into a place.  
"If only she would be just as happy to see me," Ron snorts contemptuously.   
To answer this, he gets a head-butt on her part. Ginny also pushes towards me.   
"Hey, honey."  
Her voice is quiet and only audible to me. My mouth corners twitch reflexively upwards and my arm wraps around her waist. I pull her on me and gently press my lips on hers. She sighs softly into the kiss before she loosens and prevents me from deepening the kiss. I put on a defiant face and look out of the window.   
"Since when are you already here?”.  
"I think, for a few minutes now,' I answer Hermine's question.  
She nods and cuddles in Ron's arms. Ginny does the same to her and I put an arm around her shoulder to protect her. A pleasant feeling grabs me and I close my eyes with relish.   
With Merlin's beard! Once you were falling asleep and immediately disturbed by an oppressive bladder. That really can't be true. I painstakingly pinch my eyes together in the hope of being able to ignore the pressure of my bladder. Of course that doesn't work. I easily push Ginny away from me and make my way to the toilet cubicles. The train jerks slightly on the tracks and makes a tiring noise. My eyelids threaten to fall again as I arrive at the cabins. I put my hand on the handle and push it down. Locked.  
"Damn it, open the door. I have to go to the toilet pretty bad".   
I sound more than annoyed and I'm already getting some spells ready, if the one blocking the toilet didn't hurry. The clacking of the lock frightens me and I stare directly into two storm grey eyes.  
"Ahh, Potter. You mean, just because you were able to defeat the Dark Lord, can you command us around?" buzzes no one else but...   
"Draco."   
Draco Malfoy's eyebrow shoots up and stubbornly looks down on me.   
"Yes, Harry?".  
"Would you please step to your side before I pee in front of your feet?"  
Annoyed, I twist my eyes. He executes a small court curtsey and from his gaze comes a mischievous sparkle.  
"At your service, Mister Potter."  
"Malfoy...just let it go."  
I quickly enter the cabin, conscientiously empty my bladder and step out into the corridor again.  
"What are you still doing here?”.  
"Oh, I just wanted to make sure our golden boy was okay. Could've been that weasel girl slipped you down earlier."  
"Keep Ginny out of this, Malfoy."   
A soft growl rises from my throat and I stumble towards my compartment. I clearly feel Draco's gaze as I storm through the door to my friends. The others seem to have been woken from their sleep as they slowly open their eyes one by one.  
"Harry, what has gotten into you?”.  
Hermione's eyebrow almost touches her base, but I only bring out an angry snort. Sighing, I drop down to my seat and shove one of the liquorice snappers Ron is holding out to me into my mouth.   
"Not so important," I mumble and let the delicious sweets melt on my tongue, lost in thought.   
Draco looks like always to be eaten. His platinum blonde hair and the storm grey eyes that cast a spell over you. What the hell am I thinking? I have a girlfriend who I love more than anything. I quickly push my thoughts into the back corner of my head and put my arm around Ginny as if she were about to jump up and run away. I bury my nose in her hair and inhale the familiar strawberry scent of her shampoo. As the train brings us ever closer to our destination, I dawn and dream of grey eyes. 

Frightened, I drive up.  
"It's all right, honey. We've arrived."  
Ginnys soft voice makes it warm around my heart.  
"Oh so. Okay. I'm coming."  
My voice is scratchy, my eyes still stuck from sleep. Slowly I wobble out of the train compartment and take the familiar path to the carriages. I take Ginnys hand and manoeuvre her to our carriage. She climbs up, I follow her. At the top I see that Hermione and the others were waiting for us. The carriage sets itself in motion and swings its way up to the castle. Most of the time there is a pleasant silence until Ron raises the word.   
"I hope at least something has changed here. Well, I mean, after Harry defeated you-know-who."   
"Darling, you can call him Voldemort. He's dead, so you don't have to be afraid anymore."  
Hermione sounds amused and puts Ron a hand auf´s knee. He just hums something incomprehensible and surrounds her hand with his. I have to smile lightly into myself. The two already make a great couple.   
"McGonagall said they wanted to change the evening patrols and the strict dress code. You can now walk around in everyday clothes more often, probably wearing the ties."  
Luna's angelic voice cuts up the silence and she shoves her unusual glasses into her hair.  
"Well, finally, I thought it would never happen. These uniforms are really impractical."  
Ron sighs and we begin to giggle. The rest of the trip we drive away with meaningless conversations, while the Thestrals take us towards the black lake.  
"I feel as if my ass had been puréed properly. These bumpy rides are simply nothing for me."   
Ron, the complainer, climbs out of the carriage and walks in the direction of the jetty to get into one of the boats moored there. Hermione, Luna, Ginny and I follow.  
"Get away from there, weasel. The boat was "we've already taken possession of it."  
I twist my eyes. As if it wasn't enough to hear a stupid remark from his mouth.  
"Malfoy! What do you want? Leave Ron alone, he didn't do anything to you after all. Your name is also nowhere to be found on the boat, so we might as well sit in it. Thank you.”  
With a fake smile I pull Ginny by the hand behind me, drop me on one of the boat benches and pull her onto my lap. The others seem a little shocked, but then start to move.   
"What are you still staring at, Malfoy? You can stretch somewhere else. Find another boat or stay here. Where...I clearly like the second possibility better."  
I grin at both ears and let the boat, with a wave of my magic wand, put down from the jetty. Draco just looks at me speechless before he pulls himself together and struts away.  
"Oh man, Harry! That was fantastic! He looked pretty stupid out of the laundry, don't you think?”.  
Ron's cheeks are already red with gloating joy, forgetting to save Hermione's hand.  
"Man, darling! You crush my hand. So when we arrive, I can march into the hospital wing."  
She twists her eyes, but I notice that she doesn't mean it seriously. Ron looks at her in bewilderment and kisses her on the cheek as an excuse. I smile. They really love each other for taking them so long to realize they're standing on top of each other. Lost in thought I draw small circles on Ginnys back as I look towards the castle, which looks breathtaking with its many lights. A little smile steals from my lips as I think of the wonderful adventures I have already experienced within this wall. Out of nowhere, the other shore appears and we are washed to the pebble beach. My legs have to fall asleep during the boat trip because I can only lift them over the edge of the boat with difficulty. I reach out my hand to Ginny and help her climb over. She gives me a warm smile and I press a quick kiss on her cheek.   
"Come on, people! After all, the food doesn't wait forever."  
Ron's words make us burst into loud laughter and so we head towards the wide open doors to enjoy the first feast of the new year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is online.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it! :)

Draco

What does that cursed, scarred Potter think he's doing, snatching my boat out of my face? Sure, he's right that my name wasn't on it, but he still has no right to confiscate it. Still in a rather grumpy mood, I stomp my way up towards the castle.  
"Dray, now wait for us."  
Blaise breathlessly gasps for air and Pansy, who runs just behind him, also struggles for breath.  
"Yes, why are you running like that? What has gotten into your liver? But not a black-haired boy with a scar on his forehead, is it?”.  
Pansy sounds amused.   
"Shut up, Parkinson!”.  
She lets me hear a quiet giggle, grabs my arm and pulls me on.  
"Well, let’s go into the new school year! Who is as unmotivated as I am?".   
Grinning, she raises her hand and Blaise also raises her hand.  
"Come on, Dray. Now we let the feast taste for us first and then you can drop into your soft bed."   
Blaise winking mischievously at me and hooks herself under on my other side while we hike up to the big castle portal. As soon as we are surrounded by the cold castle walls, we are surrounded by a loud babble of voices that roars in my ears. Annoyed, I push younger students aside and acknowledge their excitement only with a growl on my part. The rest of the students also leave when they see me coming. It has always been an advantage to have gained respect, although today I don't know if they only do it because they are afraid. After all, the black mark is still on my pale skin. I enter the big hall and soak up the picture I've known for a long time. Everything is as always. The tables of the Gryffindors and Slytherins are still separated by a corridor, so I never have to sit really close to Harry. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't mean a thing to me. Neither house has ever won a house trophy, let alone the Quidditch Cup. They are too nice, too smart and too attentive. Just not good enough to keep getting upset about it. The teachers are already sitting at the big blackboard and talking. Instead of Dumbledore, McGonagall sits on the great throne and looks down on us severely. Slowly I slide into my seat and rest my head in my hands. Let them wait until the last ones show up, but I'm very hungry. I look angrily and see that the last students are finally dripping into the big hall and making themselves comfortable at their house tables. After finally calm has returned, McGonagall rises and speaks to us with a magically amplified voice. Just the usual.   
"Welcome to Hogwarts and to a new, successful school year bla bla bla".  
Everybody knows this speech by heart, only the stupid first graders almost lose their eyes.   
Oh, how I'd love to humiliate her. The process is quite familiar to me, so I turn to other things. Potter. He seems as bored as I am and although his slimy weasel girlfriend wants to talk to him, he switches to draught. I have to grin. He seems to have had enough.   
"Will you stop staring at Potter like that?".  
Blaise rams his elbow into my ribs while whispering into my ear.   
"I...I didn't stare at him. I looked somewhere and...and probably looked over at him. What am I actually justifying myself here before you?”.  
Pansy just grins stupidly and I stick out her tongue in played frustration. She grins at both ears and devotes her attention to McGonagall, who, thanks to Merlin, is finally ready. The students are assigned to their houses, the speeches are made, so they can finally eat. But wait a minute. What is she saying?   
"I would like to introduce you to this year's student representatives. Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy".  
Breathtaking applause sounds, which I know is dedicated to Potter. It drowned out Goni's voice, which prompted us to stand up. I stare at perplexed. She had brought back my nightmare. I had just managed to banish the terrible letter on my head and now this?! Is that supposed to be a joke? If so, then that's a really bad one. She raises her hand and immediately silence reigns.   
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will share the seventh-floor student speaker's room."   
Shocked, I take a look at Harry, who, like me, seems trapped in some kind of rigidity.  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to strike. Enjoy the Lord's Supper. Then you may go into their sleeping chambers. Your luggage has, of course, already been taken up."   
With a flick, plates and jugs full of fried potatoes, pork loins, sauerkraut, chocolate muffins, cotton candy, lollipops, pumpkin juice and liquorice snappers appear. Much too shocked by the fact that Potter is also a student speaker, I fill my plates and enjoy the food to the full.

I'm just going to put the rest of the food on my plate. After Goni's announcement my hunger passed very quickly. The fried potatoes are already cold and I push the plate away disgusted. I mean Theodore to pass me the pumpkin juice.  
"Ey Dray, what are you in such a bad mood for?”.  
He gives me a questioning look, but I deliberately ignore his question.   
"You're not still pissed about Potter now, are you?"   
Pansy looks at me punitively.  
"Oh man, Pansy. Of course I am! This asshole of Potter can lick me properly at the very back."   
Meanwhile I jumped up and gesticulate wildly with my hands.   
"Just because he saved us doesn't mean that he can allow himself anything!“.  
My voice is now so loud that all the conversations around us have stopped and everyone is listening to me. But I don't care about that. Let them think what they want. I do not care.   
"I hate him, okay? And the death of Voldemort will not change that.“.  
Potter glances up in a state of confusion and pain and lifts an eyebrow. I stretch my middle finger towards him, turn around and leave the big hall with my cloak blowing. Great, I've put on the best performance of the year again. The headlines would be fantastic.   
"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Former Death-eater announces to the hero of the Wizard's World."  
It sounds absurd that I almost have to laugh. My legs automatically carry me towards the dungeon when I suddenly realize that I now have to share everything with Disgust Potter. I'm already horrified about it. I moan and turn around on my heel. The path seems longer to me than it actually is, because most of the time I mumble to myself, lost in thought. I only manage the stairs very sluggishly, but when I have finally arrived, I just want to run away. I cannot share a room, let alone a common room, with him. He will divide me into four and if not, he will divide me into two. We have always been archenemies, so why should that change? Goni must have a screw loose to leave us alone. I don't notice how I twirl around in front of the portrait when the old man takes the floor.  
"Sir, I hope you finally want to enter. After all, I don't have all day."   
Frustrated I look at him. As if it wasn't enough for everyone to be against me, this dead boy is now on his way for something better. Snorting, I stop and mumble the password.  
"Lemon drops."  
Satisfied, the gentleman smiles and swings aside. My breath falters. What stretches before me is a paradise. In my direct field of vision there is a long, brown couch made of the best leather. The left wall is equipped with dark wood, which allows the cold walls at the back wall to better show to advantage. Above my head hovers a projector with which one can radiate films to the opposite wall. In the middle of the room there is a fireplace that functions as a kind of room division and in which a fire blazes. In the right, back corner there is a huge shelf that was filled with masses of butter beer, fire whiskey, pumpkin juice, elf wine and honeymet. I can't get enough of the chairs covered with leather. To my right a corridor branches off, at the beginning of which a brown mahogany table finds its place. The corridor is equipped with sparse torches, so the light is dimmed and almost romantic. A shiver runs down my spine. I slowly open the right door and enter a huge room with a double bed placed in the middle of the room. At the head end, wooden shelves have been set in which lamps are placed. The cushions look as if they had been covered with silk and the floor shines with cleanliness. On the right side of the bed there is a heavy black curtain hanging from the wall. I push it aside and get into a walk-in wardrobe that was kept as dark by the interior as the rest of the room. The shelves, drawers and boxes are just waiting to be filled by me. I sigh comfortably. It's not that nice even in Malfoy Manor. I step out of the cupboard, draw the curtain in front of it and enter the corridor again. The left door, which is now opposite me, makes my heart beat a little faster. What is hidden behind it? Another bedroom for Scarface Potter? Or a bathroom with a whirlpool? Trembling I put my hand on the door handle and push it down devoutly.   
I try to hide the disappointment when I see the bathroom, which is much smaller than I would have imagined. A white carpet covers the dark stone floor. The right side is decorated with a pearly white bathtub bordering a windowsill. On the shelf there are candles that spread their weak beam of light and create a pleasant atmosphere. The view from the elongated window is breathtakingly beautiful. I can see far over the lands of Hogwarts and see the black lake glistening in the moonlight. At the back side of the bathroom there is a wall body on which the towels can be carefully hung. On my left there is an elongated mirror with two torches hanging from its side. The sink has been freshly cleaned and equipped with soap. Quietly grumbling I leave the bathroom, hoping to find some rest. No, that's not the case. Just now Potter slips through the portrait hole and looks around in amazement. The sight of him almost coming out of his socks makes me giggle softly. I tear him out of his admiration and land on the ground of facts again.   
"We have to share a room."   
I find the fact that it shocks him at least as much as it shocks me quite amusing, but I don't laugh at it.   
"You already understood me, Potter. I don't feel like it either, okay? You just sleep on the floor most of the time."   
"I won't do that for sure. We can take turns, something else is out of the question."   
Grumbling I agree and rush into my...I mean, our room. Only now do I notice that our two wardrobe cases are standing in front of the curtain waiting to be unpacked. While Harry is busy inquiring about the common room, I fold my laundry, arrange my clothes and get ready to jump into bed. Unfortunately my plans are destroyed by a man I know all too well.  
"Potter, open the door! I want to go to bed and would like to take a shower before I do."   
"Stay relaxed. I just took a quick bath."  
The doorknob moves and a half naked Potter stands in front of me. A white towel is wrapped around his hip, accentuating his abdominal muscles, which are slightly visible under the dark skin. I have to swallow. His hair is slightly curly and mute drops of water fall from his hair onto his naked chest. They make their way across the well-built body thanks to Quidditch. My own reacts immediately.  
"Uh...I have to..."  
"You have to what?"   
He steps one step closer to me. From his eyes the desire drips only so and I must pull myself together heavily not to fall around his neck. I squeak and squeeze through the door frame. Since when have I been squeaking? Shocked at my own behaviour, I slam the door shut and slide down. This prevented me from seeing Harry's astounding grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, enjoy the next chapter of Drarry.

Harry

What the hell did I just do for a hippo? Why did I suddenly have such an influence on Malfoy? Of course I noticed how his body reacted, but which part of my brain just burned out? If I'm not mistaken, I had just approached him. I wanted more. Yes, did I want that? He looks good, no question. Wait, what?! What am I thinking again! I have a girlfriend who I really love and it would stay that way for now. I shake my head over myself and make my way to our bedroom. The sight knocks me over. I've often been told how beautiful the student representatives should have it, but I couldn't have imagined it so beautiful even in my best dreams. The dark curtain seems to flow down the wall and pleasantly folds on the floor. The bed is neatly covered and seems to be feather-soft. The lamps spread a pleasant light and make me tired. I pull myself together, finally the cupboard has to be put away. I grab my trunk and push the curtain aside. The small chandelier dangling from the ceiling radiates a white light that makes the dark cupboards look better. I decide to use the left side and open the suitcase. My capes hang after shortest time already, finely cleanly, at the clothes hangers. My trousers, sweatshirts, pullovers, shirts and underwear are stowed away in neighbouring drawers and shelves. Opposite me there is a long cupboard with a safe. I approach in amazement. Who comes up with the idea of building a safe in the wardrobe? I shrug my shoulders and stow my now emptied suitcase in the back corner of my closet. I put on an old Quidditch jersey and a boxer shorts, before I'm leaving the closet. I stroll out of the hallway in a cozy way. I don't feel like brushing my teeth very much, but nevertheless I walk towards the bathroom.   
"Hey Malfoy! Are you finished yet? I have to go back in there too."   
"Oh and you remember that now? You could have walked in front of it."   
I must grin.  
"Yes, but I can't strain all the brain cells."  
I hear the water splashing and he pulls a towel from the stand. The doorknob moves and Malfoy opens the door.   
"Would help to use some."   
A mischievous flash lights up in his eyes and I have to swallow. I can't take my eyes off him, especially when he provocatively strokes his hair. The water rolls down his well-built body and is intercepted by his towel. A lump forms in my throat, which I can only swallow with difficulty. He grins stupidly and leans against the door frame.   
"Let me through, Malfoy."  
"No, let me. The sight one can already allow oneself."  
"What sight do you mean?“.  
My voice sounds unusually rough and makes me shudder. He doesn't answer, but just steps one step aside. Embarrassed, I slip past him.   
"While I'm in the bathroom, you can move into the wardrobe. The right side belongs to you.“.  
He nods silently and disappears into the opposite door. I breathe out and only notice that I have held my breath. What is he doing to me? That was never like that before. I shake my head gruffly and enter the bathroom. The window, as well as the mirror, are steamed up. I wipe a circle into the mist and look at myself in the mirror. My mirror image looks at me from shining green eyes. My cheeks are slightly reddened, which is why I splash a load of ice-cold water in my face.  
Relieved at the refreshment, I put my toothbrush in my mouth and start scrubbing. I run up and down and hum the melody of a well-known Muggle song. From outside Malfoy's footsteps echo through the walls and I have to grin. It will be fun to spend alone with Malfoy in one room. Not to mention the nights. I would love to see the faces of my friends if they knew what kind of rooms I could sleep in. They would be bursting with envy. My mouth distorts into a broad grin and I spit the foam into the sink. Then I make my way to our bedroom, still with a smile firmly stapled to my face.  
"Stop grinning, Potter. That looks terrible."   
Draco's words only widen my smile. The incident earlier is completely forgotten. He lies turned on his stomach in bed and has stuck his nose into a book.   
"You'll get to see that more often now. Whether you like it or not".  
I walk a few steps on the bed to look down at us at him.   
"What is this supposed to be, Potter?“.  
"I would ask you to slide a little. Finally I must also sleep somewhere.“  
"Yes and you will too. On the floor".  
I snort.   
"Not guaranteed, Malfoy."  
Slowly I move towards him. He seems so busy with his book that he doesn't notice how I let myself fall next to him. He just gives me a deep grumble, which gives me the creeps. What is the matter with me? I put my hands in his side and try to push him off the bed, which I do surprisingly well. He falls onto the hard stone floor, the book next to him.   
"Tell me, Potter, do you still have them all? What was that about? Do you want to kill me?".  
I sit cross-legged in front of him on the bed and look down on him.   
"If I really wanted to, I would have done it long ago."  
My words make him look a little astounded, whereupon I burst out laughing. Jerkily he jumps up, pushes me into the sheets and presses my arms next to my head. He approaches my ear and I feel his regular breath.   
"Without me life would be half as good, Potter."   
I have to swallow hard. His rough voice and the draught around my neck give me goose bumps and I don't have to pull myself together to snuggle up to him.   
"Malfoy. Get off me! I am not your toy."   
Frightened, he leaves me and frees my hands from his firm grip. He sits astride my legs and turns fiery red in his face. He could have competed with Ron's hair. He mumbles a "Oh sorry" before getting off me and hiding under the blanket. This time with enough space next to him. A little bit shocked I let myself sink into the pillows, put my glasses down and put it next to my wand. The tiredness is about to take me to the land of dreams, when a twitch next to me tears me out of my trance. Slightly confused, I reach next to myself and hold my magic wand with my hand. My other one gropes for my glasses and puts them on my nose.  
"Lumos."  
I hold the wand to the left and see a restless Draco rolling around in the sheets. I nudge him with the glowing tip of the stick, but he doesn't wake up. Frowning, I look at him, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he begins to beat himself and reflexively I loop my arms around his body. Immediately all his movements ebb away and his breath becomes more regular again. I exhale loudly and drop into the white pillows again.   
"Nox.“  
I put my glasses and my magic wand on the bedside table next to me and close my eyes for the second time that evening. The sleepiness makes me dawn so far that I don't notice two muscular arms wrapping around my belly and someone pressing on me.

The next morning comes hard and unwanted. I try to pull the blanket over my head, but something heavy stops me. I open my sleepy eyes and see Draco's body lying on mine. Frightened, I gasp for air and free my hand, which has already fallen asleep. With my fingers I reach for my glasses and put them on. That must not be true. How did he land on me? I shake him on the shoulder with one hand and he opens his eyes. At least progress. I clear my throat and behave. He lifts his head and only then do I realize how sweet he looks with slightly fuzzy hair. Astonished, I shake my head over myself. My hormones are clearly going crazy. I shouldn't think something like that. Never. After all, I'm happy with Ginny, aren't I? Press him down on me because he doesn't give the impression that he wants to get up and get out of bed. Overslept I squat on the edge of the bed and stretch out. I hadn't been that tired for a long time. I walk around the bed to our closet and pull a black sweater and jeans off the shelf. I stroll leisurely into the bathroom, slip out of my clothes and let a soft jet splash out of my staff with a quiet "Aguamenti" and fill the bathtub. I put my glasses on the windowsill. With a sigh of comfort, I slide into the gentle waves and play with the foam that forms on the surface of the water. I close my eyes with pleasure and sink into the warm water up to the tip of my nose. My eyes are closed and I doze gently to myself. The pleasant strawberry scent that emanates from the soap foam puts me in a kind of dizziness, through which I am as if dazed. A loud knock at the door lets me drive together. The water sloshes over the edge of the bathtub and soaks the fluffy carpet.   
"Man, Potter. How long do you want to stay in there? I have to get ready, too."  
Annoyed, I twist my eyes.   
"Snout Malfoy. I stay in the bathtub as long as I want and you have nothing to say to me."  
I only hear him snorting and slowly trudging away. Satisfied, I lean back again and try to find my inner peace again. In vain. Frustrated I moan up and lift myself up. I put my glasses on the bridge of my nose and look out of the window. At least I try. The panes are completely steamed up by the heat and damp. I quickly wrap a towel around my hip and leave the bathroom with my clothes in my arms. I calmly open the bedroom door and throw my clothes on my bed. I can't find Draco anywhere, which is why I pull the towel off my body and slip into my clothes. Today I would be able to see Hermione and Ron again. Full of enthusiasm I hurry out of the room, put on my shoes and leave the common room through the portrait hole. Happier than I have been for a long time, I walk along the stairs and corridors to the Gryffindor common room. I step closer and stop in front of the fat lady.   
"Oh, Mister Potter. How glad I am to see you again. What does life do? How are you? Oh, you don't have to answer. Once again I ask too much."   
She makes you hear a big laugh and I have to grin.  
"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. May I now enter?".  
„Of course, sir. All you have to do is give me the password."   
„Pumpkin pies."   
The fat lady nods contentedly, swings aside and releases the common room. Immediately my grin widens and I climb through the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter!  
> Enjoy it. :)

Harry

What the hell did I just do for a hippo? Why did I suddenly have such an influence on Malfoy? Of course I noticed how his body reacted, but which part of my brain just burned out? If I'm not mistaken, I had just approached him. I wanted more. Yes, did I want that? He looks good, no question. Wait, what?! What am I thinking again! I have a girlfriend who I really love and it would stay that way for now. I shake my head over myself and make my way to our bedroom. The sight knocks me over. I've often been told how beautiful the student representatives should have it, but I couldn't have imagined it so beautiful even in my best dreams. The dark curtain seems to flow down the wall and pleasantly folds on the floor. The bed is neatly covered and seems to be feather-soft. The lamps spread a pleasant light and make me tired. I pull myself together, finally the cupboard has to be put away. I grab my trunk and push the curtain aside. The small chandelier dangling from the ceiling radiates a white light that makes the dark cupboards look better. I decide to use the left side and open the suitcase. My capes hang after shortest time already, finely cleanly, at the clothes hangers. My trousers, sweatshirts, pullovers, shirts and underwear are stowed away in neighbouring drawers and shelves. Opposite me there is a long cupboard with a safe. I approach in amazement. Who comes up with the idea of building a safe in the wardrobe? I shrug my shoulders and stow my now emptied suitcase in the back corner of my closet. I put on an old Quidditch jersey and a boxer shorts, before I'm leaving the closet. I stroll out of the hallway in a cozy way. I don't feel like brushing my teeth very much, but nevertheless I walk towards the bathroom.   
"Hey Malfoy! Are you finished yet? I have to go back in there too."   
"Oh and you remember that now? You could have walked in front of it."   
I must grin.  
"Yes, but I can't strain all the brain cells."  
I hear the water splashing and he pulls a towel from the stand. The doorknob moves and Malfoy opens the door.   
"Would help to use some."   
A mischievous flash lights up in his eyes and I have to swallow. I can't take my eyes off him, especially when he provocatively strokes his hair. The water rolls down his well-built body and is intercepted by his towel. A lump forms in my throat, which I can only swallow with difficulty. He grins stupidly and leans against the door frame.   
"Let me through, Malfoy."  
"No, let me. The sight one can already allow oneself."  
"What sight do you mean?“.  
My voice sounds unusually rough and makes me shudder. He doesn't answer, but just steps one step aside. Embarrassed, I slip past him.   
"While I'm in the bathroom, you can move into the wardrobe. The right side belongs to you.“.  
He nods silently and disappears into the opposite door. I breathe out and only notice that I have held my breath. What is he doing to me? That was never like that before. I shake my head gruffly and enter the bathroom. The window, as well as the mirror, are steamed up. I wipe a circle into the mist and look at myself in the mirror. My mirror image looks at me from shining green eyes. My cheeks are slightly reddened, which is why I splash a load of ice-cold water in my face.  
Relieved at the refreshment, I put my toothbrush in my mouth and start scrubbing. I run up and down and hum the melody of a well-known Muggle song. From outside Malfoy's footsteps echo through the walls and I have to grin. It will be fun to spend alone with Malfoy in one room. Not to mention the nights. I would love to see the faces of my friends if they knew what kind of rooms I could sleep in. They would be bursting with envy. My mouth distorts into a broad grin and I spit the foam into the sink. Then I make my way to our bedroom, still with a smile firmly stapled to my face.  
"Stop grinning, Potter. That looks terrible."   
Draco's words only widen my smile. The incident earlier is completely forgotten. He lies turned on his stomach in bed and has stuck his nose into a book.   
"You'll get to see that more often now. Whether you like it or not".  
I walk a few steps on the bed to look down at us at him.   
"What is this supposed to be, Potter?“.

"I would ask you to slide a little. Finally I must also sleep somewhere.“  
"Yes and you will too. On the floor".  
I snort.   
"Not guaranteed, Malfoy."  
Slowly I move towards him. He seems so busy with his book that he doesn't notice how I let myself fall next to him. He just gives me a deep grumble, which gives me the creeps. What is the matter with me? I put my hands in his side and try to push him off the bed, which I do surprisingly well. He falls onto the hard stone floor, the book next to him.   
"Tell me, Potter, do you still have them all? What was that about? Do you want to kill me?".  
I sit cross-legged in front of him on the bed and look down on him.   
"If I really wanted to, I would have done it long ago." 

My words make him look a little astounded, whereupon I burst out laughing. Jerkily he jumps up, pushes me into the sheets and presses my arms next to my head. He approaches my ear and I feel his regular breath.   
"Without me life would be half as good, Potter."   
I have to swallow hard. His rough voice and the draught around my neck give me goose bumps and I don't have to pull myself together to snuggle up to him.   
"Malfoy. Get off me! I am not your toy."   
Frightened, he leaves me and frees my hands from his firm grip. He sits astride my legs and turns fiery red in his face. He could have competed with Ron's hair. He mumbles a "Oh sorry" before getting off me and hiding under the blanket. This time with enough space next to him. A little bit shocked I let myself sink into the pillows, put my glasses down and put it next to my wand. The tiredness is about to take me to the land of dreams, when a twitch next to me tears me out of my trance. Slightly confused, I reach next to myself and hold my magic wand with my hand. My other one gropes for my glasses and puts them on my nose.  
"Lumos."  
I hold the wand to the left and see a restless Draco rolling around in the sheets. I nudge him with the glowing tip of the stick, but he doesn't wake up. Frowning, I look at him, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he begins to beat himself and reflexively I loop my arms around his body. Immediately all his movements ebb away and his breath becomes more regular again. I exhale loudly and drop into the white pillows again.   
"Nox.“  
I put my glasses and my magic wand on the bedside table next to me and close my eyes for the second time that evening. The sleepiness makes me dawn so far that I don't notice two muscular arms wrapping around my belly and someone pressing on me.

The next morning comes hard and unwanted. I try to pull the blanket over my head, but something heavy stops me. I open my sleepy eyes and see Draco's body lying on mine. Frightened, I gasp for air and free my hand, which has already fallen asleep. With my fingers I reach for my glasses and put them on. That must not be true. How did he land on me? I shake him on the shoulder with one hand and he opens his eyes. At least progress. I clear my throat and behave. He lifts his head and only then do I realize how sweet he looks with slightly fuzzy hair. Astonished, I shake my head over myself. My hormones are clearly going crazy. I shouldn't think something like that. Never. After all, I'm happy with Ginny, aren't I? Press him down on me because he doesn't give the impression that he wants to get up and get out of bed. Overslept I squat on the edge of the bed and stretch out. I hadn't been that tired for a long time. I walk around the bed to our closet and pull a black sweater and jeans off the shelf. I stroll leisurely into the bathroom, slip out of my clothes and let a soft jet splash out of my staff with a quiet "Aguamenti" and fill the bathtub. I put my glasses on the windowsill. With a sigh of comfort, I slide into the gentle waves and play with the foam that forms on the surface of the water. I close my eyes with pleasure and sink into the warm water up to the tip of my nose. My eyes are closed and I doze gently to myself. The pleasant strawberry scent that emanates from the soap foam puts me in a kind of dizziness, through which I am as if dazed. A loud knock at the door lets me drive together. The water sloshes over the edge of the bathtub and soaks the fluffy carpet.   
"Man, Potter. How long do you want to stay in there? I have to get ready, too."  
Annoyed, I twist my eyes.   
"Snout Malfoy. I stay in the bathtub as long as I want and you have nothing to say to me."  
I only hear him snorting and slowly trudging away. Satisfied, I lean back again and try to find my inner peace again. In vain. Frustrated I moan up and lift myself up. I put my glasses on the bridge of my nose and look out of the window. At least I try. The panes are completely steamed up by the heat and damp. I quickly wrap a towel around my hip and leave the bathroom with my clothes in my arms. I calmly open the bedroom door and throw my clothes on my bed. I can't find Draco anywhere, which is why I pull the towel off my body and slip into my clothes. Today I would be able to see Hermione and Ron again. Full of enthusiasm I hurry out of the room, put on my shoes and leave the common room through the portrait hole. Happier than I have been for a long time, I walk along the stairs and corridors to the Gryffindor common room. I step closer and stop in front of the fat lady.   
"Oh, Mister Potter. How glad I am to see you again. What does life do? How are you? Oh, you don't have to answer. Once again I ask too much."   
She makes you hear a big laugh and I have to grin.  
"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. May I now enter?".  
„Of course, sir. All you have to do is give me the password."   
„Pumpkin pies."   
The fat lady nods contentedly, swings aside and releases the common room. Immediately my grin widens and I climb through the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of Hermiones pov.   
> Enjoy it! ;)

Hermione 

"Now, come on, honey. Hurry the fuck up. You don't seriously want to miss breakfast, do you?".   
Grinning, I lean against the door frame of the boy's dorm and look over at my friend. As always, Ron is the last one to get ready. He sleeps, in my opinion, much too long.   
"No, of course not, but the food won't run away."   
He buttoned up his jeans and threw on the sweater knitted by his mum. I have to smile. Everyone who somehow belongs to the Weasley family owns a sweater he knitted himself. And I have to say that I love them. They are just super comfortable and I could walk around with them for days. Ron's hair bites a little with the dark green color of his sweater, which makes me laugh even more. Ron has never had a really distinctive fashion style.  
"Could it be that you're actually wearing Slytherin today," I tease him as I reach for his hand.  
"What?! Oh God, I didn't want that."   
I really have to pull myself together, not laugh out loud. He wants to elude my hand, but I stop him.   
"It's all right, darling. They're not that bad now."   
His gaze tells me that he thinks differently, but he follows me well-behaved through the door down into the common room. We run down the stairs next to each other and come to a standstill. In front of us stands a black-haired boy, who turns around, as soon as we have stopped.   
"Harry", I squeak and fall around his neck.   
He presses me tightly to himself, lifts me up, whirls me around and I gasp. The Qudditch has given him a decent strength. Slowly he sets me down on the floor and greets Ron with a handshake.   
"That you're still alive, man. I wouldn't have thought Malfoy was capable of it at all".  
Harry starts to laugh, but I still don't miss his strange facial expression.   
"I don't think he would kill me. Otherwise he would have done it in our bed."   
When he realizes the meaning of his words, his cheeks turn fiery red.  
"Uh, I mean...we...me? We share a bed, okay? Please don't think wrong now. I can show you our room, but don't we want to go for something to eat?" he just stammers and nervously runs through his hair.   
Ron's shocked expression on his face gives way to an indifferent one and he marches ahead. Harry and I follow. I have the strange feeling that he is hiding something from us. The fat lady swings aside and releases us into the corridors. Together with the other students walking towards the big hall, we arrive at the hall and drop into our traditional places. The teachers don't all seem to be awake yet, as only a few of them are sitting in their seats. Most of the house tables are also only half full and there is a soft babble of voices. Plates with fried eggs, toast and other morning delicacies pop up in front of us and we all hit it hard. Soon toast and fried egg pile up on my plate and next to it a bowl full of muesli. My cup is filled with delicious pumpkin juice and fills my throat with an awakening feeling. I cut up my masses of food with my cutlery and push several forks behind each other into my mouth. I hadn't eaten that much for ages. I can't say that it wouldn't taste damn good. My hair is tied in a high plait and thus prevented from hanging in my food. I let it taste good when I notice that Ginny is sitting next to Harry. He smiles at her and presses a gentle kiss on her forehead. The two are just the perfect couple. Her red hair flows like liquid fire over her back and frames her beautiful face. I sigh slightly. She is so damn beautiful, I can't believe it. While she also shovels her plate full, Malfoy enters the big hall and attracts all eyes. You can say what you want, but he is not ugly at all. Most girls sink sighing down and only a few did not succumb to his charm. My gaze is stuck on Harry, whose eyes begin to shine strangely. Asking, I pull up an eyebrow. He looks up, but immediately lowers his gaze again and turns slightly red. The feeling that he is keeping something to himself increases from minute to minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.  
> A Little bit long, so I apologize. :)

Draco  
I push open the heavy entrance doors and enter the great hall. Most girls gasp for air, but I ignore it. I've already got used to them drooling at the sight of me and willingly stretching out towards me. But no one can really give me what I want. A relationship. One in which the partner doesn't do everything I want. For them I am only a kind of trophy. If they have me, they are popular. Frustrated, I shake my head and walk through the aisle towards my house table. Crabbe and Goyle follow me on the foot and I let myself fall on the bench again willingly. Blaise and Pansy sit opposite me, Gregory and Vincent sit next to me. Most of the tables are sparsely occupied, but I can already find my arch-enemy at the table opposite. His cheeks are a little reddened with shame and he pokes around listlessly in his muesli. He has put his left arm slightly around the shoulder of his weasel girlfriend, whereupon she presses herself against him. I twist my eyes. He deserved a little better. Not such a girl, who is pure-blooded, but only scum. The girls run after him in droves and he only has eyes for them. I pull my magic wand out of my pocket and summon the pot of black gold to me.   
"Accio."  
Gently it floats into my hands and I let the hot liquid splash into my porcelain cup. With my free hand I reach for the plate with bacon and load me a portion of it. Blaise and Pansy talk excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch-Wm, but I can only partly follow the conversation. A pair of green eyes bore themselves into mine and chase tiny shivers down my spine. What's the matter with me at the moment? My hormones are going crazy. First I wake up because I'm lying on top of him. Then yesterday we had some funny moments. That wasn't normal after all. I put it all off until puberty and get rid of it. Crabbe and Goyle munch silently and the others at the table are also absorbed in their delicious meal.  
"Does anyone know what's happening today? It's already too boring for me here."   
Annoyed, I moan and shove a piece of crispy bacon into my mouth.   
"I think the teachers want to let us go to Hogsmeade. For the people who haven't got school supplies yet."   
Pansy answers my question.   
"Who, with Merlin, hasn't managed to get these old books yet?”. I don't understand that. How can you not get to buy school supplies in the few weeks of summer holidays? I let a snort sound and rise, annoyed.  
"I will go to your common room. If there's anything new about the trip, let me know. I have to get out of here."   
My friends nod and I stroll, my hands in my trouser pockets, down the stairs to the dungeons.   
"Malfoy, wait a minute."   
Amazed, I turn around.  
"Potter?".  
I can clearly hear my amazement from my voice and I clear my throat.   
"What do you want?".  
I ask him, with an already better tone.   
"I...just wanted to...uh...make it clear that I can't explain everything that happened to me. And...I love Ginny, okay? Not that you think that...oh, forget it."  
"Potter, your stammering makes me all nervous. Can you stop that?".   
He nods shyly and wuzzles through his hair. A gesture that I find more cute than annoying. Wait, what?! I say yes, puberty. I should really look for another girl to distract me. I raise my hand and grab the root of my nose with my fingers.   
"Yes, everything is fine, although I don't know how you can love someone like her. She is not the right one. But could you please leave me alone now? I would like to go to the common room.”  
A diabolical grin spreads over his face.  
"You don't even live there anymore.”  
My stomach contracts.   
"Damn right it is. Nevertheless I may nevertheless into my old common room, or perhaps not?”.  
I twist my eyes (my favourite activity when Potter is around), turn around on my heel and hurry fast to the portrait hole. Salazar Slytherin sits in his big armchair and has a cup of black tea.   
“Password?".  
He buzzes and looks at me disapprovingly.   
"Snake tongue."   
Fortunately Blaise had told me the passwords yesterday, otherwise I would still be standing here for an eternity. He nods, swings to the side and opens the entrance for me. I enter and am immediately greeted by the usual atmosphere. The dark chandelier dangles from the ceiling and, with the dark wooden tables and the leather couch, reinforces the contrast to the dark green curtains perfectly. The round table, around which the students sit and do their homework, stands at the edge of the room and is already stuffed with parchment. In the fireplace, which stands to the left of the couch, a pleasant fire crackles. There's nobody else in the common room but me, so I sit on the sofa exhausted. I rub my face exhausted and my already untidy hair even more. The first few hours with Potter were a real pain. Not necessarily in a negative sense. Something was different. Something that we both felt. I just don't know what it was. I brood on the sofa and close my eyes lost in thought. Gently I dawn away and see a body, still wet by the water, in front of me.

"Dray? Dray, wake up!".   
Frightened, I shrug in my sleep and blink in surprise.  
"Blaise? What are you doing here?”.  
Exhausted I rub my eyes and yawn heartily.   
"Get ready, it's time. We are allowed to go to Hogsmeade."   
He blinks mischievously at me.  
"Are you in the mood?”.  
"Sure, I feel like it. What do you think?".   
Full of energy I jump up, stroke my hair and pull my sweater into shape. My jeans sit perfectly on my hips and flatter my muscular legs. Almost exhilarated I climb the stairs. The midday nap has done me more than good. The nightmares torture me now forever, although Potter...   
"There you are."   
Pansy laughs at me and pulls me into a firm embrace. Gently I push her away from me.   
"Yes yes. Let's finally go."   
The two of them nod and together we run towards the exit. The last sunbeams tickle on my nose tip and warm our minds. The good weather only makes my joy wander even higher.  
"What do you think about organizing a graduation party? I would just love the idea. Everyone takes someone with them, having fun at Hogwarts on the last day. Of course the fire whiskey should not be missing."  
I smile, but Blaise interrupts me in my flood of words.  
"Don't be angry with me, Dray, but you'd be the last person I think could organize a whole graduation party."   
"Well, thank you, too," I grumble.   
My zeal has received a proper damper. With my hands in my trouser pockets I stomp my way down to the small village. The others hurry after me.   
"Hey, that was just a joke."   
"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll talk to Potter about it anyway."   
Blaise just shrugs her shoulders.   
"What about me?".   
Frightened I turn around.  
"Pottah."  
Scarface Potter stands before me. With his weasel girlfriend in his arm, who looks at me only disparagingly.  
"Yes?".  
I turn my gaze away from her.   
"I wanted to talk to you because I had the idea to organize a graduation party. What do you think of it?”.  
Little Weasley jumps up and down and clings to his neck.   
"Oh please, darling. That's a great idea. We could go. Together. And I'm wearing a lovely dress and you look fantastic in your suit. It's going to be so great."   
Bored I twist my eyes. When Potter puts his arms around her hip, my collar bursts.   
"Yeah, just let me know when your annoying little girlfriend calms down and you make a decision. You know where to find me."   
With these words I turn around and run away. Leaving an amazed looking Harry standing. A fuse must have just blown when I freaked out at her fuss. I manage to hide her kind, but since yesterday I've been seeing things a little more critically. Potter should part with her. She doesn't suit him. He shouldn't go to the ball with her. Better with me...I should rather not think the thought any further. Completely through the wind I run after the others. Blaise and Pansy are already standing in front of the three golden brooms just waiting for me to come.   
"Excuse me, but I've been talking to Mister I'm so important Potter. Nothing important.”  
I pull the two into the well-filled pub, tell the innkeeper to get us three Butterbeers and sit down with them at a round table in the opposite corner.   
"How am I supposed to survive the rest of the school year when the first few days have been nothing but horror?”.  
Exhausted, I lean my head against the wall behind me. Blaise eyebrow wanders inquiringly upwards.   
"Who did something to you now?”.  
"Potter, who else? I have to share a room, no, even a bed! How, with Merlin, am I supposed to fall asleep next to him every evening? That will drive me crazy.”  
Pansy gasps for air.   
"You are allowed to share a bed with the girl swarm from Hogwarts? Merlin, Dray. That would be every girl's dream."   
Oh no. Now even my best friend is going crazy.   
"And I always thought you were the first and only one who hadn't fallen victim to his charm," I whine and theatrically beat up my hands above my head.  
Blaise laughs.   
"You'll survive. You can make it clear. For Pansy."   
He grins at her suggestively, but she only smiles at him on the shoulder. I just want to say something when our butter beer is brought.   
"At last, I thought we weren't getting anything today."   
Grinning I lift my jug.   
"Let's toast."  
"Oh yes, and to what?".   
Pansy also lifts her arm.  
"Uh, how about...on our last year."   
Blaise is the last one to raise her hand. We nod in agreement and let our jugs bump into each other. The warm beer spills over the edges and sticks our hands together. I lick my fingers clean with pleasure. The door is pushed open and no one else but everyone - admires me - comes in. His rabble in tow. While I lick the last drops of my hand, Potter sees us and pierces me with his green eyes. Nervously I wash my hair durch´s and avoid his gaze. He continues to look around and sits down next to us, just one table away. Stressed, I close my eyes and take a big sip of my butter beer. I risk a quick glance from time to time, but then quickly change my mind again. My beer mug is almost half empty, but I don't feel like walking to the castle yet. I would much rather have a fire whiskey. But I won't get it here. I have to find another place. The room of desires.   
After more jugs of Butterbier we stagger out of the shop and stumble along the streets at night.   
"Hopefully we won't get caught."   
Pansy giggles like a crazy chicken and compulsively tries to cling to me. Unfortunately I don't have the optimal grip anymore, which is why we land on the cold earth several times. The ground is cool, you can feel that winter is approaching. I pull my coat tighter around me when a cold wind comes up.   
"Brr, it's cold. Why have we only stayed so long?”.  
Blaise conjured up a cap and pulls it over her short hair.   
"Would you rather have stayed sober or what?".   
He shakes his head.   
"Well, you see. Everybody's good."  
Step by step we approach the Hogwarts site and lower our voices. All that remains is to hear the rustling of the forbidden forest and the gurgling from afar. The moon appears as a thin crescent in the dark sky and throws only a weak beam down on us. We no longer speak a word to each other for fear of being heard. Mister Filch has his ears everywhere. The floor under my feet swings slightly and a slight feeling of dizziness piles up inside me. Slowly we approach the castle, which is only slightly lit by the moonlight. The torches at the gate flicker back and forth and spread a ghostly light. The night patrols have been stopped and only Mister Filch walks through the corridors. The gate is only leaned against and we slip unnoticed through the gap.   
"Oh man, that's really weird."   
Blaise´ Giggles cuts up the silence.   
"Pssscht. Do you want us to get caught?".   
I have the bad feeling of being watched. Abruptly I turn around, but am manoeuvred by the alcohol on the ground. Confused, I grab my head and lift myself up. The others did not notice my fall and quietly sneaked on.  
"Wait for me,” I hiss and stumble towards them, more bad than right.  
Blaise has now fallen into a hysterical laughing fit and tries to find a hold on Pansy. Unfortunately she has drunk a little more than is good for her and now falls to the ground with him in her arms. Both burst out laughing as I hit my forehead with my flat hand. How the hell can you be so incapable? I skilfully push aside the fact that I have just fallen, only by one turn.  
"Move yourselves. We can't stay here all night."   
"Why not, Dray?".  
Pansy stumbles towards me and wraps his arms around my neck. Her transfigured eyes flash with lust and I have to swallow. It has always been that way. Whenever we had a drink, she threw herself at me. I've managed to keep her from sticking her tongue down my throat to this day. I clear my throat and push her away from me. She acknowledges this with a pout, but I stubbornly walk past her.   
"Pansy, don't, okay? It can't be anything. You're my best friend."  
"But Dray...".  
"Nothing but Dray. I don't want anything from you, understand?".  
Her eyes become big and her lower lip begins to tremble.  
"If you start crying now..."   
I threaten her and put my hands in her hip. Meanwhile we stand in front of the big entrance gate.  
"I'm not doing at all."  
She defiantly crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks into the distance.   
"All right, too,' I grumble and slip into the castle, leaving the others standing.   
The corridors are only dimly lit, the only light is provided by the torches on the wall. A slight goose bump covers my body and I freeze slightly. I pull my cape tighter around me and accelerate my steps. The unpleasant feeling of being observed remains. My legs carry me faster and faster to the seventh floor until I finally come to a stop in front of my bedroom. I am completely out of breath and mumble the password.  
"Lemon drops."   
The portrait opens the entrance and I hurry in. Exhausted I lean against the cold wall. My breath goes only intermittently and I have to concentrate not to let alcohol gain the upper hand. Slowly I set myself in motion, in the direction of the bedroom. Harry should already be here, he had left the pub early. I open the door and before the unmade bed, which still looks completely shattered by tomorrow's sleep, comes up. As if on wheels, I move to the cupboard, push the curtain aside and grab a T-shirt and loose sweatpants. I quickly slip into my comfortable clothes and then throw myself onto the bed. I still wanted to go into the room of desires, but the day was exhausting, so I close my eyes and doze like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with chapter 7

Ginny

The cold evening air sweeps over my naked skin and I can't think of anything else but Harry. His mouth explores every inch of my body and although he has done so countless times, my body is on fire every time. My hair is blown by the breeze on all sides and tickles my shoulders. While Harry gently starts kissing my bowl leg, I follow his muscular shoulder blades. Oh, how long I've longed for this. Over the summer holidays, we are separated most of the time because his horrible family never lets him go. Although he is now of age. Deep inside, I feel the irrepressible hatred for this family rising in me, but I push it away in a hurry. Now only the moment counts. The moment with Harry. Just the two of us. On the astronomy tower. Tomorrow the regular classes will start and then I won't be able to think of anything else but this wonderful evening. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as he pushes my panties aside and gently kisses my hip bone. The throbbing in my middle becomes stronger by the minute and I feel the irrepressible urge to feel it in me. I slightly lift my pelvis, but it begins to cover my stomach with kisses. His tongue leaves a wet mark on my body under which I tremble, as soon as the wind blows a little stronger. Meanwhile I claw my way into his hair and wait for him to finally end the endless foreplay. Miraculously, my wish comes true and his hand wanders up and down my thighs. My lips whimper slightly and the corners of his mouth turn into a light smile. i willingly stretch my pelvis towards him and he uses the moment to slide his fingers inside me. I breathe out noisily and enjoy the feeling that rolls over me. Slowly he pushes his fingers deeper into me until he reaches my soreest point. Meanwhile my wheezing turns into a moaning and I can no longer delay my climax. Shortly before that he withdraws from me and I expect him to push his cock into me. No way. He lifts himself up and looks pityingly down at me.   
"Say, what is this?", I gasp, still a little exhausted.  
His hair looks very worn and also otherwise he looks somehow different. More tense. I lean on my forearms and look at him expectantly.   
"Uh, Ginny...I can't do that. Not now. I just...um...have a lot on my plate. Sorry."   
"That´s it? A Sorry? Are you serious? You can't let me down now. I thought it would be a relaxed evening. And now? Now it is a disaster."  
Outraged I jump up and sparkle at him. Apologizing, he shrugs his shoulders and puts on his pants. He clamps his sweater under his arm while tying his shoes.   
"Yes, I'm really sorry too. But I just can't concentrate."  
"You almost fingered me sore and now you want me to know that you can't concentrate? Say, are you kidding me?".  
Silently like a fish he shakes his head. I snort, angry at him and myself. Quickly I change my clothes, walk towards the door and slam it with a "Tell me, if you're normal, don't fuck me without concentrating", close the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 was very short so here is chapter 8!   
> Hope you`ll like it.

Harry 

Disappointed by my lack of self-control, I stand upper body free on the tower and stare at the large wooden door. What, with Merlin, has happened to my feelings? First that with Malfoy, now that. Frustrated, I put on something before I venture down the endless stairs to the eighth floor. Ginny will never forgive me for that, I know exactly. I could run after her, but that would overflow the barrel. And I don't feel a particular desire to go to Draco's student speaker's room. So I have no other option. The room of desires. Far too rarely have I visited this mysterious place just to teach Dumbledore's army. At the thought of time I have to smile. We were a great team. Strong and confident. My feet carry me as if by themselves to the heavy oak door behind which a room of every kind is hidden. I walk around it three times before it creaks to the side. When I enter, I look at my watch. 12:17. Enough time to catch up on sleep later. In my mind I create a small room with dark furniture and a white carpet stretching right in front of me. The round wooden table is surrounded by two bordeaux red armchairs and is illuminated by a crackling fire. Sighing, I sink back into the soft cushions and wish for a bottle of caramel-coloured fire whiskey. Together with a vessel made of the purest glass he appears next to me. I deliberately let the whiskey bubble into my glass. The first sip burns like fire in my throat and gives me a good feeling in my stomach. My thoughts blur with the tongues of the fire licking over the logs as if they were a fine delicacy. The alcohol, for the second time that day, clouds my mind and interferes with my behaviour. 

A few glasses of fire whiskey later I slowly stagger out of the room of desires. The meeting with Ginny was really a disaster. As she had said. The beginning was really nice. We had sat down on the astronomy tower and talked. For minutes, for hours. I could have talked forever if she hadn't kissed me. Sure, I love her, but why did Merlin make me feel nothing? To this day I had always felt a pull in the stomach area when her lips lay on mine. But today it was different. My thoughts are with Malfoy. Malfoy! The biggest bitch of all time. Angrily I snuff out. My thoughts just go roller coaster, my feelings go crazy and that after already one day. That can only get better. Ironically, I laugh. My crazy laughter echoes on the walls and seems too loud to me. Immediately I fall silent and anger comes back. I can't help myself and so I let my fist crash against the massive rock. Pain jerks me and I bite my teeth together. What has gotten into me? Normally that doesn't happen to me. Astonished at myself, I shake my head and sway down the stairs to the seventh floor. My magic wand gives me a milky ray of light and leads me through the barely lit corridors of Hogwarts. The sleeping people in the portraits startle me, my ears are full. Annoyed I roll my eyes. Not far. I can already see the entrance. My hand pulsates, my legs hurt and my brain is completely covered in alcohol. I can't think clearly, let alone see clearly. Already from a distance I am talking the password to the man in our picture. Annoyed that at such a late hour a student is still sneaking around in the corridors, the portrait swings aside and lets me in. I barely miss the step and it lays me down lengthwise. Groaning, I rub myself with mine, already bad anyway executed hand, over the forehead. I can already feel a thick bump making its way up. Slowly I sit up. The swindle almost knocks me down again. At a snail's pace I rob towards my soft bed as the door opens a gap wide.   
"Potter?”.  
Damn it.   
"Um...yes?".  
"What, by Merlin's beard, are you out there?".  
"I...I tried to get up."  
A rough laugh sounds.   
"Harry James Potter. Hero of the Wizard's World gets drunk on the first day at Hogwarts and can't get up without help."  
His laughter gets louder, he almost curls himself on the floor with laughter.  
"Could you stop making fun of me and help me? You got drunk too, but not as gross as me."   
"Why should I? That's how deep I sank again, Potter."  
A contemptible snorting sounds and I can see through my blurred field of vision that he is coming towards me. I, on all fours, am half lying on the stone floor when he lets himself sink into a crouch in front of me. He lifts my chin with two fingers and looks me in the eye. His grey eyes are bloodshot and look at me hungry.   
"What am I going to do with you, Potter?“.  
Confused I raise an eyebrow. He sounds a deep, quite hot laugh. The alcohol. It must all be the alcohol. The dizziness increases more and more the longer I look into his eyes, so I look away. His slender fingers force me to look at him again. Slowly he bends down to me.  
"You must know, Harry, that you are quite cute when you kneel in front of me like that.“  
I have to swallow. What did he just say? His rough voice makes a thousand house elves flutter around in my stomach at once and I approach him unconsciously. A confused shadow scurries over his face, which he has removed quite quickly. His head tilts towards me. Our lips are millimeters apart.   
"What are you doing?“.  
His voice sends hot shivers down my spine.   
"I don't know', I gasp and bridge the gap between us.

I must be truly sick. My tongue gently strokes his lips, begging for admission, which he is only too happy to grant me. I should push him away. I should think of Ginny and what I had screwed up. I should end it, but none of it would happen. My thoughts are filled with cotton wool and keep me from thinking a clear thought. We sit rigidly opposite each other, only our lips move inexorably towards each other. Slowly I put my hand on his cheek and gently stroke it with my thumb. This also seems to have broken the ice with him, as he pulls me jerkily onto his lap. I gasp in shock and loop my arms reflexively around his neck. My lips look for his again and drive gently along them. I gently bite his lower lip. He suppresses a slight groan, but I want more. I want to hear him moaning my name, screaming his lust out. It is already now, like an addiction for me. I continue to let my lips touch his neck and press light kisses on his neck. His hands claw into my hair and pull it slightly. Now it's up to me to moan. "What are you doing to me, Potter?" he whispers into my ear. I don't make a sound and I just shrug my shoulders. My hands constantly drive over his body and slide under his T-shirt. His muscles are easily visible in the dark twilight. With a quick hand movement I pull his shirt over his head and throw it next to us. His hands also fly over me and study my body. My mouth sticks to his neck and sucks on it tenderly while he presses me closer to him. I moan at his neck and let go of him. A red spot remains. I let my wet tongue glide over the reddened spot and leave a damp spot. His lips kiss the way up to my own as the alcohol strikes with full force and I sack in his arms. The next time I want to open my eyes, they are as heavy as lead. In vain. I stretch, but am held by strong arms. Much too quickly I open my eyes. My head booms and I promptly feel sick. I drank far too much. A moan escapes my mouth and I try to get up. Fortunately our room was not provided with windows, that would have possibly brought my head to the place. My gaze wanders over the slender fingers, over the light skin to...Draco's face. I lie in Draco's arms. The thought shocks me and I try to remember most of yesterday. The meeting with Ginny. The fire whiskey in the room of desires. Me, how I kiss him. Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. I can't believe it. I must not have done it. That must be a misunderstanding. Never before have I felt so bad. I cheated on my girlfriend yesterday. With a boy who is Draco Malfoy of all people. Desperation spreads through me and I beat up my hands in front of my face. What a miserable friend I am. In every way. What will Ron and Hermione say? No, no, what will Ginny say? Draco's arm shrugs slightly and his body releases me. As if bitten by a tarantula, I jump up, run into the bathroom and slide down the door. I put my head in my hands and ponder what to do next. Should I tell Ginny? Ron? Hermione? I don't know. None of them will really take it well. Except one maybe...Seamus. He already came out a while ago and will certainly be able to help me. Not that I'm gay or anything like that...I just want to know what he says about it. As if for encouragement I nod, get up and leave the bathroom. I try not to let anything show while I go into the bedroom. But when I see that Draco is already awake, I get completely confused.

"You seem to have had a pretty good night's sleep, Potter."  
I have to swallow hard.  
"Um, yeah. Exactly,” I come and rush past him into the closet, hoping he doesn't remember yesterday's incident.  
"Don't you want to get up? It's almost time for breakfast."  
The only answer I hear is how the blankets rustle. Suddenly a Draco, dressed only in boxer shorts, stands in front of me.  
"Yes, but I have more important things to think about.”   
His sarcastic tone and ambiguous expression give me a sting deep inside.   
"Ha ha. But only you can make jokes about it. Merlin, I was drunk."   
"Oh yes, I got to feel that."  
I snuff and rmple him at the exit. He makes a deep laugh sound.   
"You don't need to be ashamed, Potter."  
"You know what Malfoy...shut the fuck up."   
During our argument I got dressed and left the room with my bag over my shoulder. In my head my thoughts turn and I only make slow progress. Ron and Hermione are already waiting for me in front of the big hall.  
"Hey, you two."   
Legs greeting is received silently. Asking I pull an eyebrow upwards.   
"What have you done with Ginny?”.   
I have to swallow hard not to lose my temper.   
"What...what do you mean, Ron?".   
His gaze speaks volumes.   
"You were at the Astronomy Tower yesterday. She came back dissolved, but you were swallowed from the ground. So...what happened?".  
With a rushed look I look around, so that nobody hears.  
"We met...yes. At first it was really nice, but then..."   
"Then what?"   
Now it is Hermione who pushes me.   
"I have no...".   
At the same moment Malfoy turns the corner. His gaze is not to be interpreted, it seems as if he is looking through them all. The questioning glances of my friends rest on me and with each passing second, my guilt grows more and more. Draco's presence and her looks confuse me even more. Instead of a reasonable sentence I say:   
"Nothing more felt. So when I kiss. Yesterday. Evening.“  
My sentences are ticked off, not clearly understandable. Nevertheless, both know what I'm talking about.  
"Is that supposed to mean that you have another one?“.  
Ron does not sound angry, only...surprised?   
"No, no. Not that, but I no longer have that intimate feeling that I used to have. It's like bewitched."  
I almost have to laugh at the pun. Hexed. Hexed is everything in my life at the moment. Vernon and Petunia prick me more than usual from the side and urge me to move out. Dudley has made strange friends with whom he can now sit in front of the TV for hours. My nightmares are coming back. Now the thing with Ginny. How bewitched. Instead of laughing, I sigh deeply. With my shoulders hanging slightly, I squeeze my way through the crowds of pupils to my community table. Ginny is already sitting next to me, stirring listlessly in her muesli. Only a few dishes are standing on the tables and make the hall look a bit desolate. Slowly I trot to Ginny and sink next to her.  
"Hey."  
Quickly I press a kiss on her forehead before she can turn away. No answer. It had to be like this.  
"Um, darling, about yesterday...I'm really sorry. You know that I love you more than anything.“  
"And why, with Merlin, didn't I feel it then? Explain that to me, Harry. What's going on at the moment that you can't even satisfy your girlfriend".  
Her voice is loud, too loud. Most of them turn to us, Draco also raises an eyebrow questioningly. Did Harry really have stress with his weasel aunt? With reddened cheeks I lower my gaze and try to appease her.  
"It's not up to you, you hear? Never. Yesterday was just a bad day".  
"But he started so well. You kissed me despite all that and pretended that everything was all right. Maybe I would have understood if you had told me from the beginning, but no. I don't know what else to say."  
Angrily she turns away from me and starts talking to Neville about different kinds of plants.   
"I need some fresh air,' I mumble, jump up and hurry out of the big hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9.   
> I don´t know, how many chapters will come in the future.  
> Have fun and enjoy reading!

Ron

My piece of bacon hangs untouched in the air in front of me when Harry suddenly leaves the table. The two have never argued before. So far they have been inseparable. In battle, in the fox house, simply everywhere. Ginnys shaky sigh makes me turn to her. Hermione watches her anxiously and takes her hands.   
"Do you think I was too strict with him?“.  
Her voice is nothing more than a whisper.  
"But no, sweetie. After all, he must also learn that not everyone gives him what he wants.“  
"But I already threw nasty things at his head yesterday. I love him too."  
"An argument is not always something bad,“ I say.  
Although Hermione gives me a deadly look, she agrees with my statement.  
"Ron and I also argue frequently and now see what has become of us. An unbeatable team."   
Happily I shine at them and target my bacon. Harry is never like that. Quite apart from the fact that he doesn't seem to have the same feelings as before, he's also totally out of his mind. I think I have to talk to him from man to man. The crunchy bacon unfolds its hearty taste, as soon as I have bitten it off. My gaze wanders through the hall and gets stuck on him.   
"What´s that?“.  
Hermione looks up and Ginny also turns her teary gaze to me.   
"Look at that. Draco Malfoy and a hickey. I can´t believe it."  
Ginnys eyes widen, as does Hermione's.   
"What helpless girl did he tow yesterday?".  
Hermione's question hangs unanswered in the air. Helplessly I shrug my shoulders. Ginny turns away with an injured look and continues poking in her muesli. I grin nastily and start plastering the rest of my food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 was very short … so here is chapter 10.

Draco

That fucking asshole. He really gave me a hickey. Everybody is staring at me. Why did he have to get drunk? Can he do anything else? At least he seems to have stress with his girlfriend, because he's just storming out of the hall. His performance is almost as good as mine on the first day. Pansy and Blaise let themselves sink next to me and stare after Harry.   
"What has he done to make him run away like that?”.  
"Am I his personal companion or what? How am I supposed to know that? Besides, it doesn't interest me either."   
Played casually I shrug my shoulders and let the carafe full of coffee pass me. While I let my cup run full, I am mutely following my thoughts. Harry had actually kissed me yesterday and the worst thing is that I had been there as well. Why only? I can hardly say that I liked it, but...did it have that? Never! I should not think something like that. I support my head in the palm of my hand and look over to my enemy table. Harry's friends have just dedicated themselves to his helpless little girlfriend, who is sitting lost in her seat. Serves her right. Why did she have to yell at him like that? What happened won't have been so bad.  
"Dray, be careful!”.  
Pansys shrill scream tears me out of my thoughts. Only now do I notice that the hot brew is running over my cup rim and on my jeans.   
"Oh damn it. Fuck!".  
Quickly I jump up, but on my trousers has already a dark spot.   
"Yeah, I guess I'll go get changed then. So long, guys."   
Both just nod and I set myself in motion.  
"Oh and Dray... what's that on your neck?".  
Double damned. Why must something like this happen to me of all people? I turn around and look into Blaise's hypocritical face.   
"Um, that was a...a mosquito. Yes. Yes, exactly.2  
As if I were proud of my statement, I grin at him, but he just looks at me.  
"You don't really believe that yourself, do you?”.  
Pansy doesn't seem to buy my statement either.   
"Damn people, but if it was like that! I'm definitely going to change now. I can't be seen like that."   
Abruptly I turn around and just see the people from the Gryffindortisch looking over at me in amazement. Well, great. Once again the main attraction. I moan and approach the heavy wooden door in no time at all. I quickly push it open and flee into the cold corridors of the castle. Annoyed, I walk up the stairs and cross endless corridors. It's a good thing that we have fortune telling in the first two hours. After all, that's not too far away. Finally arrived, I hurry through the portrait entrance and make my way to the bedroom. I almost missed Harry sitting huddled up on the leather sofa.   
"Um, I don't want to disturb you, but what are you doing here? Class is about to begin."  
"Oh and that's why you're already on your way there?2.  
A narrow smile plays around the corners of his mouth.  
"As you may see, I have fallen victim to coffee."   
Now I also have to smile.  
"What actually happened between Wiesel...uh, your girlfriend?”.  
He avoids my gaze, whereupon I slowly move towards him.   
"Why should I of all people tell you about my problems?”.  
"You're probably right, but why should I tell anyone about it? You must know that we are Slytherin's very honest people, but we can still keep our mouths shut, when it must be."  
"You and honest people? That I will not laugh, Malfoy...Draco."   
"Ah, now we are already with you. Then you can tell me right away whether you trust me or not."   
"You realize that it doesn't make sense, but I don't want to be like that. So...I was with Ginny yesterday after the pub visit..."   
So that's her name. Names were never my strength, especially when they were people I didn't like.   
"And we went up to the astronomy tower together, talked and then she wanted to sleep with me. But of course it's hard when I don't feel anything anymore. So not like it was a short time ago."  
What do I hear? He is tired of his girlfriend? The house elves in my stomach beat somersaults and I don't know why.   
"Ah and you turned her down and now she's pissed off. I would also be irritated if someone robbed me of my important sex.”   
While he continues to explain his problems to me, I study his face. His brown skin shows off his green eyes and makes them shine while he raves about his girlfriend. My stomach is shrinking and I feel the urge to have him talk about me the same way. Sometimes he drives his way through the black hair and leaves it behind. How do they feel? His bitter men's smell rises up my nose and lets me drift away. My thoughts only revolve around our kiss yesterday. His muscles are slightly visible under the tight T-shirt and awaken the urge in me to stroke them.  
"Um, Draco?".   
"Mmh?".  
I am suddenly obsessed with him. His fine facial features and mouth invite me to kiss them. When his hands touch my chest, I start to twist.  
"Could you slip something from me?2.  
His nervous laughter makes me realize that I've visibly put my foot on him, but that's not enough for me. He falls silent and looks deep into my eyes.   
"What is that supposed to be?”.  
His voice sounds slightly panicky and makes me smile.   
"Let me surprise you."   
I see how his Adam's apple begins to jump when he swallows, but he does not contradict me. My thoughts are uncontrollable and I turn them off completely.  
His lips are slightly open when I close them with mine. He makes a soft squeal sound, which completely goes down in my mouth. I cling to his hair as if I were a drowning man and had to be rescued. Maybe I really had to. His hands still lie on my chest and have given up trying to push me away. I push myself further towards him, whereupon the rigidity falls away from him. His tongue strokes my lips demandingly and greedily pushes itself in between. Quietly a moan escapes me and I let my hands slide under his shirt. I definitely want more. My heart beats incredibly fast and my body reacts too fast to his touches. Unfortunately I also notice how my pants seem to get tighter and tighter. His skin is warm and soft and invites me to caress it. Slowly I lift it, take it off and throw it carelessly beside us. My T-shirt follows shortly afterwards. His hands ignite a wave of excitement in me and I gasp with relish. A grin plays around the corners of his mouth and he starts kissing down my neck. Goosebumps spread all over my body. I press against him so that we can lie on the sofa. My hands relentlessly explore his body and can't get enough. Meanwhile Harry has arrived at my chest and begins to nibble slightly on my nipples. I pull his hair demandingly, which makes him moan. His mouth moves up my neck and leaves a wet trail of kisses. I easily turn away from him and take the upper hand. Gently I press his hands over his head and kiss me down his neck. I begin to suck gently on his neck and become ever more brisk. In between his mouth slips a wheeze that incites me to continue. I notice with satisfaction that he reacts to me with exactly the same intensity as I do to him. With one hand I drive along his side and give him goose bumps. Arrived at his belly I drive along the hem of his boxer shorts and just want to let my hand slide in when a call lets us apart.   
"Harry, Malfoy? Are you still in there? The Trewlawney class is about to start."   
My gaze wanders to Harry, whose chest rises and falls irregularly. His cheeks are reddened, and his hair looks more fuzzy than usual.   
"Damn, come on, give me my T-shirt."  
Silently I get down from him and press his top into his hand. I also stand and put something on again. Why did I like that so much?   
"Are you coming, Draco?“.  
I nod only slightly and follow him slowly out of the room. The portrait releases us and lets us catch a glimpse of Wiesel and Granger standing impatiently in front of us.  
"What do you look like?“.  
Granger raises her eyebrow and apparently asks for an answer.   
"We...um...have been zoffing. That's why I look so finished, right, Draco?".   
Harry struggles for an answer and gives me a toast.   
"Yes. Yes, exactly,“ I mumble and leave the three standing.  
"Draco?! Since when do you call him Draco?“.  
Wiesel's angry voice makes me grin. That could still be something. I trot leisurely in the direction of the tower and have to think about this stupid kiss all the time. And the fact that his presence makes me go completely crazy.


End file.
